marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowjacket (MCU)
Originally a student of the original Ant-Man and genius scientst Hank Pym, Darren Augustine Cross became obssessed with harnessing the Pym Particles Hank used to create his Ant-Man suit for military use. Though not as intelligent as his former teacher, Cross was able to take control of Pym's holdings and company and begin putting all efforts towards the militarization of the Pym Particles, leading to the creation of his own weaponized Ant-Man suit, which he dubbed the Yellowjacket suit. Refusing to allow Cross to unleash a militarized Ant-Man suit on the world, Pym recruited petty thief Scott Lang out of prison to put together a team and break into Cross' offices to shut him down. 6" Scale Marvel Legends- Ant-Man Infinite Series- Ant-Man (2015) While Yellowjacket didn't receive a figure of his own in the Marvel Legends Ant-Man series, a mini figure based on him was included as an accessory with the movie Ant-Man figure. The miniature figure is sculpted throwing a punch and extending two of his diodes, and is paired off with a similarly miniature Ant-Man and flying Ant to recreate scenes involving shrinking. 2" Scale Marvel Minimates- Ant-Man Movie Boxset (2015 ) Yellowjacket was included as one of the four characters in the Marvel Minimates Ant-Man Movie boxset, released in September 2015. The figure is based on the traditional Minimates body, with most of the suit details painted or decal'd on. Additional elements added to the figure include a removable helmet, with a Darren Cross head underneath it, and the four mechanical, articulated diodes attached to his back, which can be removed as well. Also included in the set are MCU Ant-Man with a removable helmet, old man Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne, both in their civilian clothes. Marvel Minimates- Shrinking Yellowjacket (2015) Sold exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2015, Shrinking Yellowjacket was included as one of the four figures in a separate Marvel Minimates four pack. The figure is a repaint of the Ant-Man Movie Boxset, featuring primarily translucent plastic and an outline of Yellowjacket recreated multiple times going down the torso, in an attempt to replicate the effect of using Pym Particles to shrink down, hence the figure's name. The figure includes the same accessorries as the first Yellowjacket; his removable helmet with Darren Cross face, and his mechanical diodes, but also includes a miniature Yellowjacket figure. He also comes with a normal torso. Unlike the previous pack, Shrinking Yellowjacket is included with a young Hank Pym with a similar shrinking paint job, Scott Lang as a thief before he became the second Ant-Man, and Ant-Thony, Scott's Ant companion. Other Figures Funko Pop! Vinyl Bobble Head- Ant-Man Yellowjacket Part of the stylized, Funko Pop! series of Vinyl Bobble Heads, Yellowjacket was released as part of the Ant-Man wave, featuring a chibi-styled version of Corey Stoll's likeness in the Yellowjacket costume from the movie. Like every other figure in the Funko Pop! Viny Bobble Heads line, Yellowjacket is standing in a static, pseudo-squat, with arms angled downwards and no articulation. Despite sharing the same pose, Yellowjacket is not a repaint, and features unique sculpted elements for his whole costume, as well as free standing diodes on his back. Yellowjacket was numbered as the 86th release in the "Pop! Marvel" Funko Pop! figure line. Funko Pop! Vinyl Bobble Head- Ant-Man Glow in the Dark Yellowjacket A slight repaint and rerelease of the previous Ant-Man series "Pop! Marvel" Yellowjacket vinyl bobble head, sold exclusively online through Amazon. The figure is nearly identical to the last release, featuring the same pose as every other Funko Pop! figure the same sculpt and the same head, but with a slightly different paint job, which causes the yellow parts of Yellowjacket's armor, the eyes primarily, to glow in the dark. The figure shared the same numbering as the mass retail Yellowjacket, as number 86 in the "Pop! Marvel" line. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Villains